


The Goddess' Boredom

by qwaszxedc9



Category: One Piece, Saiyuki
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwaszxedc9/pseuds/qwaszxedc9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one and only Kanzeon Bosatsu got bored, really bored, and decided to transport our lovable Sanzo party to the world of One Piece! To return, they have to gather back together. But that might be difficult when one lands in a marine base, two land on separate pirate ships, and one becomes a slave!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD
> 
> THANK YOU FOR CLICKING THE LINK TO THIS PAGE!
> 
> This is my second ever fanfiction... I fully appreciate every and any attempt at reading this!
> 
> Do feel free to criticize! I do need the comments!
> 
> I do not own anything here other than the storyline I created...
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> (Originally posted on fanfiction.net)

Gazing into the lotus pond, an image of four men riding on a metal vehicle was clearly reflected. The goddess smirked. There was a blackish-brown haired man, smiling gleefully as the two men behind bickered, only to be threatened to shut up by the blonde with a gun to their heads. She raised her hand slowly and graced it over the pond.

The four men vanished, leaving the vehicle behind. The image faltered and another four images replaced it. She smirked.

The first image showed the blackish-brown haired - Hakkai, crashing into a brightly lit, colourful building. The interior had a long hallway, one side showing that it was a backstage, all bright and colourful, while the other side, on the contrary, had large cages with many collared people locked in, with chains and locks to keep them there. The area was dim, mucky and heavy with tension. They looked up and gasped in surprise, sympathy and a few with amusement. The well-dressed, ridiculous clown-like men outside the cage also gasped. The leader, in a blue dress-like attire, was smirking as he signaled for the clown-like men to surround the currently unconscious man.

Simmering out, the second image of the brown-haired - Goku, appeared. The boy shot towards a whale-like ship, smashing onto the heads of a few men, sending all of them crashing into the deck, drawing shocked and bewildered looks from the surrounding people. Curious men had surrounded the boy and those under him until a booming voice of a gigantic man shooed them away. A blonde man flew down from the top of the ship with his blue, flaming wings and landed beside the boy, examining him. He reached forward to scoop the boy up and headed towards a medical room, curious men following behind.

The third image of the red-haired - Gojyo, faded into sight, playing the scene of him landing headfirst into a huge field scattered with a couple dozen people clad in sleeveless white shirts and navy blue pants with blue scarves tied over their collars. At the center of the island there was a scaffold, and around it was a small town with trees around the area. The front of the scaffold had a huge, golden bell which vibrated slightly upon his arrival. At the back of the island, standing large, tall and proud, was a pyramid, castle-like building with the character 'Marines' painted in bold on the wall. Many men in the field had stopped to stare at the intruder before another person, with a flapping white coat with the words 'justice' calligraphed into the back, ordered them to surround the unconscious red-headed intruder.

Pond rippling, the last image floated to the surface, picturing the golden-haired, scowling even when unconscious, Genjo Sanzo slamming into the grass lawn of a deck of a ship. The ship had a large sunflower-shaped lion at its bow and was very colourfully painted. A Jolly Roger fluttered right at the tip of the ship. The occupants of the ship all tensed at the intruder. A boy hopped off the railing, landing beside the intruder, poking him with his finger. A small, fluffy creature tip-toed forward timidly and reached his trembling hands forward to his wrist, eyes widening as he shouted for the others to bring him to the infirmary. Two of the others had stepped forward to carry the now unconscious man to the medical bed.

The pond rippled, showing the four images again.

The goddess smirked again.

"Ano... Kanzeon Bosatsu-sama, you shouldn't make their journey any tougher for them..." Jiroushin said, sweatdropping.

"Don't worry, I made sure they know to find each other to get home." The Goddess mused.

"That's not the point... You just gave them more trouble... I bet they're cursing you right now." he mumbled, still sweatdropping.

"Besides, its much more interesting this way... I even added a little  _surprise_  to their weapons..." her lips curled up, head resting on her arms as she continued staring at the pond.

"Heaven is just too boring.." she added, amusement caressing her face.

"That's not the point..." he sighed, slight annoyance daring to grace his facial features for but a moment. He was ignored, however.

 

"This should be entertaining."

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


	2. Cho Hakkai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one and only Kanzeon Bosatsu got bored, really bored, and decided to transport our lovable Sanzo party to the world of One Piece! To return, they have to gather back together. But that might be difficult when one lands in a marine base, two land on separate pirate ships, and one becomes a slave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD
> 
> Thanks to all who read this! I'm really grateful! Really there's just not enough One Piece X Saiyuki... Actually, only one one-shot! :( But it's ok! Thanks again!
> 
> Please R&R! I don't own the series itself! Just the work done here!
> 
> Feel free to criticize! XD
> 
> (Originally posted on fanfiction.net)

Hakkai blinked.

_Oh my, that Goddess sure likes her fun._

He lifted his head and examined the surroundings. It was filthy. There was men, women, children of all ages. They had solemn, hopeless faces with chains surrounding their neck, feet, arms. Wounds and scars on random, visible places on the skin. Grime, dirt, oil, sweat coated over their faces and bodies in thick layers. There were thick metal bars in front of him, forming a cage, with him inside. The other people there sat on crates with numbers printed behind them. He turned around. A number '7' was printed clearly in bold. Those people sat there dejected with obvious amounts of self-pity radiating from them. Chains and collars were decorating their frail and malnutritioned bodies.

_Chains? Collar?_

He tried to move his arms and realized he too had a set of handcuffs. His fingers were raised to his neck as he smoothened his fingers down the rough edges of the heavy collars that intruded upon his neck. They continued feeling the collar and chains before gripping a tiny circle of the chain and flattening it. The metal easily cracked.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he once again looked up to scan his surroundings.

_Where am I?_

"You shouldn't laugh. Do you know where you are?" A woman dressed in skimpy dancer clothes asked softly, voice cracking from a desperate need of water. Hakkai shook his head, a polite smile now plastered across his face.

"We are in the Slave Auction House, to be sold as slaves?" That statement came out with the tone of a question, as if it were obvious. Her cheeks were slightly sunken, skin pale. She tilted her head back and relaxed her muscles, wincing a little at the wounds. Her blue eyes were hollow.

Hakkai stared for a second before nodding, thanking her. She nodded once as well, giving him a sorrowful welcome.

His hands started to skim through his whole body, paying extra attention to his earcuffs. All his belongings were there and accounted for, although a little wrinkled. His fingers rubbed his earcuffs harshly before relaxing them and placing his arms on his lap. A tiny cackle escaped as he reached into his clothes, picking out a long thin needle - a lock pick. Another cackle escaped his devious, barely visible expression as he got to work on his handcuffs.

A sudden, piercing shriek came from down the corridor. His eyes flicked toward the source as he spotted the cause - a little boy. Bruises decorated his face and his arms were held apart, each arm restrained by one stupid-looking, purple or pink suited guard. The two guards held him down while another tried to collar him. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, stinging his wounds with the salty fluid. He tried to yank his arms off, to no avail.

A guy in a blue dress-like attire, with purple, star-shaped sunglasses was also there. He reached out and gripped the boy's neck before kneeing him in the stomach. The guard at the side reminded him to "not damage the goods visibly".

_How disgusting._

Hakkai smiled menacingly as the person continued to step on the boy mercilessly. He stood up, and strolled towards the thick metal bars directly in front. The other slaves gasped and cautiously watched him. The boy's panting and yelling could still be heard over the sounds of stomping.

As he moved forward, the lock pick finished its work and all the chains fell off, save for the collar which was still rudely stuck on his neck. Both hands reached forward, each grabbing one metal bar, and twisted sharply, the metal bars ripped of their joints like paper. He tossed the bars to the side to create enough walking space between the bars of the cage. They hit the ground with clanking sounds as he lightly strolled out. Every single life form in the cage and out of it froze, all watching him. Some with awe, some with amusement, others with shock or fear. The person had stopped kicking the restrained boy in favour of turning around to face him and stare haughtily. The proud, amused look disappeared when he realised the lack of chains to bind him.

"My, would you gentlemen be so kind as to release him?" Hakkai asked slowly, words layered in layers and layers of artificial gentleness and politeness with just a hidden tint of malevolence. A condescending smile was plastered with clear, fake courtesy across his face. His entire body was already out of the cage and strolling toward the little boys and his captors.

"Oi, slave. Get back into the cage or you will get it." One of the guards restraining the boy ordered, voice trembling barely noticeable.

"Also, would you gentlemen be kind enough to remove this collar? It is most uncomfortable." Hakkai continued, ignoring the order from the guard. He halted a distance away from the boy when a group of guards formed a circle around him with a variety of different weapons pointed  _dangerously_  at him. The supposed leader stood directly in front of him.

"That collar is designed to explode if you disobey your masters, currently us. So it would be wise to be an obedient little slave and go back into your cage." That leader ordered mockingly, obviously utterly convinced to be the superior one.

"Ahahaha... What a dangerous collar." Hakkai laughed in a sing-song voice. His lips curled up further changing from a polite smile to a vicious smirk. a round glowing ball was formed in his hand and expanded rapidly, creating a sizable shockwave. He dashed forward as the men surrounding him were blown backward, completely unconscious as they slammed into the walls and floor from that light blast. The shockwave in that compact space caused the building to tremble, all in a matter of seconds.

He reappeared beside the boy, right hand suddenly twisted tightly around the blue-dress man's neck while his other hand sank into the soft flesh of the same guy's wrist, forcing him to release the boy's neck.

"D-disco-san!" The two guards restraining the boy immediately let go and drew their weapons.

"Why you filthy slave! Hands off me this instant!" That disgusting man, Disco, yelled, also utterly convinced to be superior even in that situation. The two gurads had their weapons at the ready, directly pointed at Hakkai's face.

"I would be most grateful if you would release this young boy and hand over the keys to this dangerous collar." Hakkai continued in his fluttery, sing-song voice. His fingers tightened around his neck enough to make the man wince so as to emphasize his point.

Beep... Beep... Beep...

The collar started beeping. Hakkai's left hand left its position in front of the boy and was placed lightly onto his collar. His eyebrow rose.

"Heheheh, that collar is going to explode. You will die! Heh... Release me now and I just might turn it off." Disco chuckled, slightly wheezing but convinced of his victory. Hakkai smirked.

"Then we will both die." His smile widened with sinister intent and he stared down at him, ruthless and mocking. Disco's eyes widened as he flailed his arms wildly.

"Y-you filthy s-slave! H-how dare you even attempt to harm me?" He screamed, voice trembling wildly as he broke out in cold sweat. The guards beside them shakily backed off. Even the little boy backed away slowly, tearing up. The surrounding slaves were whispering and gasping, watching in awe and surprise but mostly fear.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The beeping was speeding up. Hakkai still had his fingers gripping onto the man's frail neck. The fingers tightened slightly more. Disco started clawing frantically at the restraining hand with his nails, leaving tiny red streaks along the wrist. He grew paler as the beeping sped up. His right hand shot into his pocket and he pulled out a key.

Too late.

Beeeeeeeeep...

The beeping flat-lined. The collar exploded, directly into the neck, and and caused Hakkai to release his fingers as Disco was thrown several feet away, slamming into the ground. There was smoke and heat as Hakkai froze on the spot, shaking slightly. His neck felt as if red-hot, liquid metal was dripping down his skin together with his blood. Blood trickled out down the sides of his still slightly smiling lips. He had expected the explosion to be painful and was prepared, but this was a little over his expectations. The neck is a far more vulnerable part than most of the body. His breathing grew ragged as his knees hit the ground. That blasted collar was still around his neck, scraping and tearing the throbbing flesh and skin. The surroundings were blurring and his sight was fading. His mind grew fuzzy and he collapsed, face down.

The last thing he heard was feet cautiously stepping towards him, then his arm being lifted slightly.

_What a mess._

He blacked out.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


	3. Son Goku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one and only Kanzeon Bosatsu got bored, really bored, and decided to transport our lovable Sanzo party to the world of One Piece! To return, they have to gather back together. But that might be difficult when one lands in a marine base, two land on separate pirate ships, and one becomes a slave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD
> 
> I separated the Hakkai and Goku parts again, due to some advice from a friend, and a reviewer. Thanks for that!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Originally posted on fanfiction.net)

Goku's stomach rumbled.

_I'm hungry!_

_Oh yeah, that goddess separated us!_

His eyelids flew open and he shot up into sitting position. He was on a bed. A comfortable bed. His head swept from left to right to left to right to-

"Oi, stop that. You'll make yourself dizzy, yoi." A voice floated from the side, deep and lined with amusement. Goku whipped his head toward the sound and twisted his body to locate the source. It came from a well built guy wearing an unbuttoned shirt, coming apart in the middle to display a blue tattoo across his chest. His head had a mop of blonde hair centered at the top, making him look... -tasty.

"Pineapple!" Goku blurted out intelligently. The corner of his lips curled up and drooled slightly at his own mention of food, as well as the sight of the walking, talking, fruit look-alike. The mentioned pineapple with legs himself was visibly shocked, sleepy eyes widening and mouth hanging open slightly.

"Ahahaha! The kid thinks you're a pineapple!" Booming, snickering laughter echoed across the room. Goku flicked his head toward the source - a large grinning guy with a long, twirly, jet-black mustache. He strolled forward, arms wrapped around his stomach in a futile attempt to control his laughter.

"I'm hungry! Do you have any food?" Goku asked, golden orbs sparkling with wide, puppy dog eyes. Suddenly, something clicked in his head.

"Ah! My name is Goku, Son Goku! Nice to meet ya! So, who are you guys? Where am I? Did you see Sanzo, Hakkai or Gojyo? Do you have any food? I'm so hungry!" Words just continuously flowed out of Goku's grinning mouth below those golden puppy dog eyes. The big mustache guy held his hands out, palms facing Goku.

"Woah there, slow down kid. Pops wanted to meet you once you woke up. We'll bring you to him." The mustache guy said slowly, eyes subtly watching Goku. The pineapple guy took a step forward, hands in his pockets, sighing softly.

"My name is Marco and this is Vista. You're on board the Moby Dick. Pops wants to meet you, kid, so come yoi." Marco said, sounding casual but carefully watching Goku for the familiar expression of surprise, then fear, that usually overcame the visitors of the Moby Dick. To his surprise, the kid showed no signs of surprise, fear, or even recognition at the mention of the commanders' and ship's names. Instead, their newest visitor simply crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

"Stop calling me kid! My name is Goku! Son Goku! And I don't wanna meet your Pops! I'm hungry and I need to go search for Sanzo and the others!" Goku threw off the blankets and attempted to get off the bed, only to be thwarted by Marco blocking his path, hands still in his pockets.

"We'll give you food later and you can search for your friends after you talk to Pops. Whether you like it or not, you're on a pirate ship in the middle of the sea. I seriously doubt you can go anywhere now, yoi." Marco stated, body slightly tense and his half-closed orbs locked with the pair of golden, pouting ones. They stared at each other for a while until Goku relented.

"Fine. But I want meat buns! Lots and lots!" Goku huffed, obviously discontent. Marco moved aside to allow Goku to hop off the bed, then strolled out the door, motioning for him to follow.

Goku strolled out as well, curiously glancing around, hands resting behind his head as he leaned back. His eyes widened at the wide deck before him, complete with sails and sounds of waves with a couple of barrels in the background. His arms dropped to the side as his mouth hung open before the corners turned up into a wide smile.

Disregarding Marco, the other random people around and the large old guy on the huge chair, he dashed to the thickest mast directly at the center of the ship, shooting up to the top. The large grin on his face widened further as he hopped into the bird's nest  **(Is this the correct term?)** , ignoring the startled looks on the look-outs' faces. He jumped onto the railing and sat down, legs swinging over the fence, watching the beautiful blue waves frolic under the golden-red glow of the sunset. The reflected sunlight on the dancing surface of the sea seemed like golden, sparkling ribbons, wiggling around playfully.

Goku couldn't help it. He started to giggle, leaning his entire body over the railing with only his hands as support as he admired the breath-taking view. He had never been on sea before, or on a huge ship like this, much less seen the sunset over a body of water. So absorbed, he didn't notice a blue phoenix fly up behind him.

"It's beautiful, yoi?" Marco tapped him from behind. Not bothering to turn, he nodded. Then, he felt two hands snake under his arms, lifting him off the railing. He felt those arms change their grip to wrap him under his right arm and he turned his head around. Marco had turned into his fiery phoenix form and jumped off the bird's nest, floating onto deck and gently dropping him in front of the giant old man. Goku stared at Marco in awe and his jaw dropped.

"You're a giant flaming turkey!" Goku exclaimed, pointed at Marco with a look of near-worship. A vein popped in the 'turkey's' forehead.

"I'm a phoenix! Not a turkey!" Marco yelled, with a touch of disgust. Howls of laughter burst out from the surrounding men and some even buckled over to roll around on the ground. Goku tilted his head in confusion. _Isn't being a flaming turkey a good thing?_  He heard cackling from the side and turned to face the giant old guy.

"Gurararara... You're a feisty little brat, aren't you?" His voice bellowed out deeply as Goku stared at him. Those golden eyes ogled the large man up and down before it started sparkling in admiration.

"A-awesome!" Goku near-squealed, eyes still sparkling. The large old guy raised an eyebrow, as did many around him.

"Your muscles are huge! What do ya eat?" Goku asked, eyes wide and shining with layers of respect for the bulging muscles that covered the old guy's body. Said old guy's eyes widened before he burst into laughter again. Most of the men surrounding them were astonished at the scrawny, golden-eyed boy's reaction upon seeing THEWhitebeard.

"Gurarara! What a strange brat! What's your name, boy?" He asked. Goku's eyes seemed to light up.

"Me? I'm Goku! Nice to meet ya! So, who are you?" Goku answered. The surrounding men's jaws dropped, shocked by the fact that the boy, now known as Goku, did not recognize the strongest man alive, and wasn't even polite. Said man simply raised an eyebrow.

"Edward Newgate, Whitebeard, Captain of the Whitebeard pirates." Whitebeard answered nonchalantly, watching as Goku's eyes widened and started staring intently at his face, as if trying to recognize him. Whitebeard sighed, wondering if Goku would also be fearful and fightened that he was being 'captured' by the Whitebeard pirates. Goku blinked, before tilting his head.

"Where's your white beard, ossan? Did you shave it?" Goku asked innocently. To say Whitebeard was amused is an understatement. His men gaped at the boy calling their Pops "Ossan".

"The Marines came up with that name, so don't ask me." Whitebeard answered, amused smile across his face. Goku's curious eyes deflated.

"To important matters, how did you land here?" Whitebeard asked, face turning slightly serious. Goku just shrugged.

"I dunno. The lady in the sky got bored and threw us down here to find each other!" Goku explained, finger pointed steadily toward the sky, face sporting a blank look as if his explanation was totally obvious and did not sound ridiculous. There were several moments of silence.

"Us?" The first intelligent reply came as a question from Marco and broke the silence. Whatever Goku said made little sense.

"Yeah! Me and Sanzo and Hakkai and Gojyo! They're somewhere around here and I need to find them. Then we can all go home!" Goku continued to explain, though it made nothing clearer.

"So you're looking for your friends, eh? Any ideas where they might be?" Whitebeard asked, slightly curious.

"Nope!" Goku said proudly. The men around sweatdropped.

"But I'm gonna find them soon!" Goku continued cheerfully. Then he thought for a moment.

"Hey, can I hitch a ride? I dunno this place well. Y'all are all nice people!" Goku turned and stared at Whitebeard. From the side, Vista stepped up.

"Hey, you do know we are pirates, right? You sure you wanna be associated with us?" Vista asked, head slightly tilted.

"You guys are pirates? Then why did you save me?" Goku asked, slightly frowning as his hand shifted behind, ready to summon Nyoibo. Several of the surrounding men noticed this action and tensed slightly. Marco stepped forward.

"Not all pirates are about slaughtering and murder, you know. Some become pirates for freedom and adventure, like us." Marco explained, hands still slightly tensed in case of an attack. Goku stared at him, before shifting his hand back and grinning.

"Really? So cool! All the pirates I've met before all wanted to kill us!" Goku was ecstatic.  _These pirates were very nice pirates!_

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow. _Kill?_

Then Goku's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry!" He whined. A couple of chuckles were heard.

"Gurarara... Marco, bring our guest to the gallery, then show him to the guest room." Whitebeard said, then turned to Goku.

"You can stay for now. We'll drop you off at the next island we dock and you can begin your search there." Whitebeard said, reaching for a barrel of liquor to chug down. Goku's eyes sparkled.

"Really? Thanks! I want meat buns! Lots and lots!" Goku waved his arms and jumped up, before hopping after Marco. The pair disappeared into the gallery.

A chef collapsed that night. Goku was banned from ever entering the gallery without another person, preferably a commander, becoming the second person ever since their second division commander.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


	4. Sha Gojyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one and only Kanzeon Bosatsu got bored, really bored, and decided to transport our lovable Sanzo party to the world of One Piece! To return, they have to gather back together. But that might be difficult when one lands in a marine base, two land on separate pirate ships, and one becomes a slave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Qwaszxedc9 here! XD
> 
> Here's chapter 4!
> 
> Thank you for all the support given! I'm really grateful for all of it!
> 
> I'm really sorry to those who thought it was actually a double update... REALLY SORRY!
> 
> Here's to you~!
> 
> (Originally posted on fanfiction.net)

Gojyo groaned.

_Why, that freaking narcissist goddess!_

His eyes snapped open and he immediately tried to stand. Tried to. Metal tugged at his wrists and pulled him back down, causing him to land on his butt with a thud. Frowning at his failed attempt, he whipped his head around, only to notice the chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles. FREAKING CHAINS! They bound his arms and legs down to the wall and floor, allowing the bare minimum of movement.

He tugged lightly at the chains. Nothing happened. Then he gave a sharp jerk at the chain on his right and smirked when a tiny, melodious sound of cracking stone twinkled through the air.

Pausing at this, to catch his breath, he glanced around him. It was kind of obvious that he was in some sort of prison cell. Anyone with the IQ higher than the monkey could tell that much.

Question is, why?

That crazy goddess just sent them here, said  _"Meet up again and I'll send you back~"_ , and then disappeared… That fake girlish imitation of the goddess caused him to snort.

This was becoming kind of annoying.

The door swung open, slamming into the wall behind. He glanced up, watching as several men in ridiculous suits marched in. One wore a dark red suit; across his face was the largest frown that could give their great Sanzo-sama a run for his money. Another two wore white attire that seemed less sophisticated than the others, probably lackeys then.

The last one came marching in with an authoritative look on his face, and Gojyo took a moment to process the outrageous sight in front of him. The others at least _looked_ alright, this person was clothed in a white suit and had the most ridiculous afro on his head that seemed to be squashed by the cap and the bird resting on top, causing the top to be flat while the sides poof-ed out like huge ears. His beard was braided (which self-respecting man did braids anymore?) and long, complete with a tiny turf of moustache. Gojyo's mouth was twitching, his ribs shaking, as he took all his effort to quell his almost 'laughing fit', which he eventually did.

_And I thought Sanzo had terrible fashion sense._

"We would like you to answer a few questions." The outrageous guy stated calmly, eyes narrowed at Goyjo. That seemed to snap him out of his trying-to-keep-from-laughing-out-loud-and-directly-in-his-face mood as he turned to stare at the guy in front.

"What the shit? You lock me up, then expect me to happily answer your questions?" Gojyo snorted, wiggling his arms to jingle the chains. The guy took a step forward.

"Who are you? How did you break in?" The guy questioned, ignoring what Gojyo said and going straight to the point.

"Hmm… My name is Lily-chan, and I flew in on a dragon." Gojyo smirked, mocking. The guy in red stomped forward, fists clenched.

"You," he growled, narrowing his eyes, "are a prisoner. It would do you good to answer the questions properly." His teeth were clenched tightly, breathing deep. _This guy obviously has some anger management issues._ Gojyo jingled his chains the glared back.

"I don't  _have_  to answer  _any_  of your questions  _properly_." Gojyo snorted, grinning. "I'll answer however I want, whenever I want." Gojyo leaned back slightly, resting lightly against the wall. At that moment, he winced when the guy in red snatched a lock of his red hair, pulling it sharply toward him.

"You will answer the questions, or you will suffer." The guy in red threatened, growling, eyes devoid of any and all sympathy. Gojyo snorted.

_Man, this guy can give Sanzo a major run for his money on prissiness._

Suddenly, the red guy's arm began bubbling red, fiery liquid, and Gojyo's eyes widened.  _Is that blood?_ A drop of it dripped onto his right shoulder, and he flinched.

_That's no shitty blood!_

"S-Shit!" Gojyo coughed out, face pinched and fists clenched tightly, as the liquid burned through his clothing and corroded into his flesh. It melted through the flesh, causing a shrieking hot-cold second degree burn, making him tug furiously on his chains. He had half a mind to smash the bastard's face in. The other half was focused on the raw pain in his shoulder. As he tugged and pulled on the chains in pain, the wall started creaking and cracks began to appear from the force of his pulling. His hair was still trapped in the bastard's hands, firmly held.

At this moment, that outrageous guy stepped forward, stopping the bastard and pulling him back. Gojyo felt his hair being released, and immediately turned to examine the burn. It was a raging red, bloody, with blisters and bits of flesh. His eyebrows narrowed as he panted.

"Answer the questions." The bastard demanded, folding his arms, Gojyo turned to glare at him, catching his breath before replying.

"Shit you. Now I definitely don't freaking  _feel_  like answering your freaking questions." he spat out, nearly growling. The afro guy frowned as he pinched his nose bridge and sighed. He then moved forward.

"Look, I believe we got off on the wrong foot." The guy said, trying to pacify him.  _Wrong foot my ass._  "Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Sengoku, fleet Admiral of the Marines." Gojyo blinked.  _Sengoku, huh? Nearly the same name as the bakazaru._

The Sengoku guy waved his hand toward the bastard. "This is Admiral Sakazuki, also known as Akainu." He lowered his hands, then sighed, almost in exasperation. "Now could you just answer the questions?"

Gojyo just continued staring at that bastard Akainu, teeth clenched.  _Man, my shoulder hurts. How the hell did he do that? All that red liquid… I don't feel like answering any more their question… Maybe I should just-_

"Are you a pirate?" Sengoku asked, interrupting his thought process. Gojyo blinked.

"Huh? A pirate?" he blabbed out, bewilderedness loosening his tongue.  _I've been called many things; cockroach, demon, sex god, halfa… But that was a first._

The tension in the air seemed to lift slightly at that revelation. Only slightly. Sengoku leaned slightly closer.

"Then who are you? Why and how did you break in?" the Fleet Admiral asked, tone slightly gentler but volume louder. Gojyo frowned.

"Didn't I already say that I DON'T freaking FEEL like answering ANY of your freaking questions?" Gojyo snorted, layers upon layers of mockery within his voice. His lips curled up as he smirked.

"If you  _really_  want to know so badly how I  _broke in_ , as you say, the crazy old hag in the sky, who is most probably watching us now and laughing about it, threw us down here." Gojyo said in a sing-song voice, grinning all the while. It sounded pretty ridiculous when he said it like that.

"Us?" a low growl from the bastard Akainu, catching that slip. Gojyo's eyes widened slightly before his face went blank, inwardly cursing at his carelessness for that little slip. No doubt these idiots will start hunting those three down.  _I need to leave already._

"Who else is there-" the bastard Admiral started, but was interrupted by loud cracking sounds in the wall. Gojyo had lifted his arms slightly, before using all his strength to pull at the chains binding him. The wall crumbled under his immense strength and released the chains, which were still tightly shackled on. The four marines in front of him flinched and immediately went into battle positions.

_Man, these chains are strong; they didn't even break when the wall did…_

Gojyo's still chained hands were held in front of him as his Shakujou materialised. Now freed from the wall, he stood up slowly and swung his weapon nonchalantly, its chains circling intimidatingly around him within a metre radius. His face had his usual arrogant smirk across it as his finger motioned for them to come at him.

At that, the two lackey marines, charged forward, whipping out their rifles, attempting to subdue him. The slick crescent-shaped blade sliced the offending objects into pieces, along with marine grunt A's head and arm, and marine grunt B's torso. Both lackeys dropped dead, in pieces, thick blood squirting out, amputated arm flopping lifelessly onto the ground. Gojyo smirked even wider.

"Is this all you've got? Man, you guys are pa-the-tic~" he snickered, dragging out the last three syllabuses as the chains retracted back with a snap.

The other two marines remained still as they watched his every move, watching as Gojyo slowly brought up his right hand, and flipped them off.

Akainu began to bubble and liquefy into his lava state, steam radiating from the blistering blood-red. Sengoku continued to watch, motionless with narrowed eyes. Gojyo flicked his weapon forward lazily, grinning as the blade shot toward its target, the bastard Akainu.

The admiral's chest burst into lava, boiling thickly as the crescent blade shot toward the centre. He stood still, waiting for the blade to melt the instant it contacted his body. However, that never happened. Instead, his body unintentionally solidified as the blade reached within an inch of his body. His reflexes kicked in and he instantly jerked aside, the blade slicing through the right of chest, below the ribcage, creating a deep, thin slash directly across, not fatal but certainly deadly. He lost his footing and his right knee hit the ground, hand clutching onto the huge gush, attempting to reduce the intense bleeding and keep the internal organs in.

If he had not dodged, he would most certainly have been dead. The blade twirled and swung toward his face as he ducked, cursing at his pain, barely avoiding the second attack. The blade could cut him. Was it enhanced with haki or seastone? No, that was neither. If it were, he would have sensed it.

The admiral frowned further and his eyes narrowed. He is a threat to Absolute Justice! He must be elimin-

Gojyo dashed forward and roundhouse-kicked the bastard's head, causing the admiral to burst into jets of boiling lava in defence. The smoking blood-red liquid came into contact with Gojyo's outstretched leg and he yelled, immediately jerking his leg back and jumping backwards a couple of steps. His weapon was brought in front of him as he eyed the two marines, catching his breath.

 _That bastard feels like boiling water- no, it's hotter than that! What the hell is he?_  Gojyo clenched his teeth, glancing at the self-proclaimed fleet admiral who hadn't even moved a step.

 _That Sengoku guy hasn't moved at all. Is he that confident, even after I killed those two lackeys?_ He frowned. _I need to get rid of these two and escape already. Where the hell would those three be?_

He raised his weapon again, ignoring the burning pain at his leg.  _Knowing the bakazaru, he's probably at a place with lots of food._

He dashed forward, swinging his weapon to allow the blade to dance around him.  _Che, Shakujou should be able to cut the bastard._

Akainu wrapped his ruined shirt around his wound for a make-shift bandage, and then darted forward, fists boiling intensely and shooting lava fists at the now-free prisoner. Gojyo in turn used his weapon to block every attack headed his way, careful not to touch the burning bastard.

Their fight grew more intense by the second, the locked chains hanging on his wrists clanking as he fought. The admiral spotted that, and immediately seized the opportunity, snatching the chains with both hands, pulling them forward while kicking out his leg, causing Gojyo to lose his balance and trip forward.

Suddenly, Sengoku was there, his arm glowing a golden tint as the heavy fist slammed into the back of Gojyo's head. The red-head was smashed into the ground, head first, forming a deep crater with said head. The Shakujou faded into the air as his body went limp.

He lost consciousness.

* * *

**Reviews are like cookies.**

**They taste good,**

**feel good,**

**make you addicted to them**

**and encourage you to work faster.**


End file.
